The World With You
by TRUE Unknown
Summary: Spider Riders anime As time passed, Hunter thinks about his arrival in the Inner World, and whether he would want to return to Earth or not. Would a close friend of his make him stay? reflective HunterCorona


The World With You 

Disclaimer: With the exception of this fic, I do not own the Spider Riders franchise. Spider Riders are owned by their respective company(ies).

--

"Hunter! Hey, Hunter!"

The pink-haired boy sat up, and turned his head to see his friend Corona calling out to him. He saw her innocent smile, which he welcomed with kind as she sat down beside him. The two were just sitting in a grassy knoll overlooking Arachnan territory. Now at fourteen years old, both Hunter Steele and Corona have grown in their own rights; Hunter, while still being only a couple inches shorter than the blond now, had also improved his physique and traded in his 'Earthen' clothes for Arachnan-style clothes, and grew his tiny ponytail into a slightly longer one. Corona, being only a couple months older than him, started equipping more casual clothes befitting for her, and she let her ponytail down, letting her hair fall to the middle of her back.

"What brings you here, Corona?"

"Oh, you know, just the usual things: Igneous wanted to train with you, Sparkle wanted to play with you, Lumen needed you to do some things for his laziness; the usual."

Hunter only laughed at this. "Nothing gets dull around here." His laughter ended with a sigh. "Corona, how long has it been?"

"Since what?"

"Since I fell into the Inner World, joined the Spider Riders, and became a hero?"

"I believe... almost a year and a half, I think." Her sight turned to him. "Hunter, what are you thinking about?"

"Well, I was thinking about my life back on Earth..." His eyes peered up to the sky. "If you asked me if I miss my old world, I would say I would, but I don't think I'd ever return there myself."

"Don't you have any family or friends who could be missing you?"

"Not really." He could feel the girl's confusion. "I had a couple of friends who I never really kept myself attached to. And for family, all I had was my grandfather, and even then, he passed away. All I had was his journal, which I followed for the life of me, and when it led me to that arachnid-shaped temple, I guess you can say that from there, my life started to get better."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah!" He sat up again, beaming with excitement. "Action, adventure, heart-stopping battles, and a whole new world that most people in my world would DREAM of wanting to be a part of."

Corona was only lost in wonder, and she looked at him and asked, "I know I've never asked you about this before, but what IS your world like?"

"Huh? You wanna know what Earth's like?" He stammered. "Well, there's a lot of things about it that makes it more different than the Inner World, that it's hard to describe it without going through an encyclopedia or two."

"Well, can you tell me, for now, what your world looks like? And whether there are Invectids there or not?"

She became intrigued by his words of how he was describing his world: the various climates (most surprising to her was the thoughts of snow and cold), how people have advanced in technological ways, and how insects and spiders weren't human-sized or humongous, but just minor pests, among a few things.

"It all sounds so fascinating, Hunter." Corona was enthralled by his descriptions. "It almost sounds like your world is pretty amazing. Are all the people on Earth just like you?"

"Well... no. There are some good people, but there are a lot of rotten people up there too. Some who are so rotten, it makes the Invectids look like saints."

Corona was in shock now. "What?"

"On Earth, we may have advanced in the arts, sciences, medicines, and technologies, but people are still the worst factor up there. Human greed leads to corruption of businesses, enviromental devastation, and even the extinction of many animals. Our fear and hatred of other people have caused numerous wars, even to the point where some of history's most deranged people have nearly caused the extinction of a whole race of people. At times, our wars were so massive, that at two seperate times, the world was caught up in war. Our violent tendencies forces us to use war on our fellow people, and with horrifying weapons that not even the Oracle's power could protect us from."

"Hunter... that sounds terrible."

"Which is why, if I got the chance to ever go back to Earth... I wouldn't return."

"What?"

"I love the Inner World. I love the kingdom of Arachna, and all the people of it. I love Igneous, Magma, Aqune, Lumen, Sparkle, and the others. But most of all..." He looked Corona straight in her eyes. "I truly love you, Corona."

A wave of embarrassment washed over her face. "H-Hunter... ... really?"

"Yes, I do. You're smart, beautiful, strong; all of those things are what drew me to you. And if I ever left, I would never be able to get over losing you... so I don't ever want to return to Earth. I want to stay... to stay in the world with you in it, Corona."

"Hunter..."

And just like that, the blond girl grasped the pink-haired boy's cheeks, and kissed him. As he kissed back, it was slow at first, but then Hunter's arms went around to her lower back, feeling her moan lowly against his lips. Her hands strayed from his cheeks, and her arms wrapped themselves around his neck. Enamored with this feeling, Hunter opened his mouth and ran his tongue gently on Corona's lips. Instinctively, she opened her mouth, letting the boy seal his lips on hers, as their tongues danced with each other slowly, both letting out low, delighted moans. Both bodies fell to the grass, feeling their oral embrace deepen.

They seperated their lips, letting themselves get a quick breather. They both looked into each other's eyes, and they blushed happily. Hunter took her hand and held it tight. "I love you, Corona."

Currently smitten with her best friend, she smiled, letting her smile beam to him. "I love you too, Hunter." They both stood up, when a devious look suddenly crossed her features. "Hunter, what say we head back to the palace?" Her lips leaned to his ear. "To my room?"

He could only blush a deeper red, but he still nodded. "Of course, Corona."

"And, you do have to promise me one more thing, too."

"What is it, Corona?"

"If you ever get the chance to find a way to Earth, I want to go with you, and see that world. Okay, Hunter?"

"Yeah, you got it, Corona!"

Now the two best friends-turned-couple held each other's hand, as Corona leaned her head on Hunter's shoulder, and they made their way back to the castle. This is a world where two people, who have fought alongside each other after countless battles, have fallen in love with each other. But hey, that doesn't mean that they won't be exempt from congratulatory compliments, and Prince Lumen would openly confirm that Hunter and Corona were truly Arachna's hot couple. But to them, they can stand it; they have each other.

They have the world with each other.


End file.
